Juego de Marionetas
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Feligette/Quantic Kids】【PV Universe/One-Shot】Chat Noir era demasiado tímido en su forma civil, Félix Agreste, que la única manera de demostrar afecto en ese momento a su querida novia Bridgette Cheng, fue con una estúpida marioneta de su alter ego. Maldito momento en que su clase quiso hacer esa jodida obra de marionetas


**¡Hellow!**

 **Dios, siento la adrelina correr por mi cuerpo D':**

 **¡YMO15!**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS WAIFU! :3**

 **Lamento tardar tanto. Realmente el Hiatus me está afectactando ;-;**

 **Suerte que ya tenía mucho avanzado D':**

 **Bueno, esto es un Extra de tu ya sabes 7u7**

 **Disfrutalo *-***

 **Miraculous Ladybug PV pertenece a Thomas Astruc y Toei Animation** ©

 **Félix Agreste me pertenece** ©

 **Sparrow/OC me pertenece a mi y a YM015.** ©

 **La portada pertenece a la cumpleañera** ©

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

Chat Noir era demasiado tímido en su forma civil, Félix Agreste, que la única manera de demostrar afecto en ese momento a su querida novia Bridgette Cheng, fue con una estúpida marioneta de su alter ego. ¿Qué cómo diablos pasó todo eso? Fácil, todo se remontaba hace unas cuantas horas atrás, era el último semestre del año de los estudiantes de Preparatoria de la escuela François Dupont, por motivo de que las vacaciones de verano estaban cerca, ellos decidieron crear un Show de Marionetas con los súper héroes de Paris, Ladybug y Chat Noir, con la participación de su equipo, los Quantic Kids, con Sparrow, Kid Mime, Melody y Mercury.

Toda la idea fue por la futura Periodista y fotógrafa profesional, Alaya Césaire _,_ conocida por todos como Alya o Ally, la dueña de uno de los Blogs de Francia más famoso de todos los tiempos, el Quantic Blog. La idea surgió por motivos de celebración. Hace una semana, el ya conocido equipo detuvo uno de los ataques más peligrosos que han tenido, causado nuevamente por "El Mimo" Villano bastante frecuente de Hawk Moth. La idea fue apoyada inmediatamente por casi todo el aula de clase, por lo cual, ahí estaban todos ellos, menos claro la consentida sobrina del nuevo Alcalde de Paris, Cristal y su casi sirvienta Sarah. Roseta hacía los coloridos fondos, mientras que su mejor amiga, la guitarrista Juliana la ayudaba dando el contraste oscuro, también, pensaba en una pequeña canción para contribuir con él adelantado y menor de todos, Jalil Kudbel, quien preparaba los efectos de sonidos y especiales con ayuda de su mejor amigo Matt y el deportista idiota, Ken siendo éste último por obligación de la profesora.

Si bien había algo que odiaba Félix eran las jodidas multitudes, pero, tan solo ver como Bridgette estaba de emocionada, negarse se le hacía tan difícil en esos momentos. Además que Allan mejor conocido como Mercury, estaría también insistiendo con él para participar. ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan amigos esos dos? Historia larga y poco tiempo para contarla, digamos que el moreno tenía mucha paciencia para tratar con alguien tan reservado y antisocial como el Agreste mayor. Resultaba interesante ver el contraste con su contraparte Chat Noir.

Esperen. ¿Acaso todos ellos conocían ya sus identidades? ¿Cuándo se enamoraron Félix y Bridgette? ¿Cómo aceptaron la parte que odiaban del otro e iniciaron una relación?

Digamos que varias cosas pasaron en los últimos meses, siendo cierto proyecto escolar pasado, y cierto pelinegro cupido, conocido mejor como Sparrow uno de los impulsadores para que esto pasara. Descuiden, esa historia será para otro momento, así que, ahora sigamos con nuestro divertido relato.

Félix suspiró por quinta vez en ese día, aun le molestaba la idea de participar en esa estupidez, no era para tanto, casi todos los días ellos salvaban Paris, no era como si esta vez fuera algo diferente. Él, con la ayuda de Allegra mejor conocida como Melody, hacía el guion para la obra de marionetas. Trabajar con ella no es que fuera incomodo, pero era jodidamente irritante ver como perdía la concentración por ver a Claude, su novio, quien construía con su mejor amigo Sam mejor conocido como Sparrow y Allan el pequeño escenario que usarían en dicha actividad.

Sin embargo, sería hipócrita de su parte molestarse con eso, ya que, cada vez que veía a Bridgette haciendo con tanta dedicación las marionetas y los trajes de cada héroe, lo hacía sonrojar sin su voluntad, ganándose una sonrisa burlona de su compañera, desviando la mirada cual Tsundere avergonzado de su comportamiento de enamorado.

Alya con una libreta en mano, supervisaba cada trabajo de sus compañeros y cercioraba que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus planes. Tenía la esperanza de que talvez sus idolatrados héroes vinieran a ver el Show, o tan siquiera se enteraran por las fotos que subirá en su Blog. Tenían ya dos días trabajando sin parar para que todo saliera a la perfección. Hasta que cayó cuenta en algo importante. ¿Quiénes actuarían con las marionetas? ¡Que idiota! Tenía menos de 6 horas para que la presentación se llevara a cabo, y no pensó en ese detalle tan importante.

— ¿Qué haré? —murmuró afligida.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con esto—Como un ángel caído del cielo, Sam apareció para ayudarla con su problema. ¿Qué cómo lo supo? Pues, Sam siempre ha sido una persona muy observadora.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó ella. A veces odiaba cuando Sam salía de la nada cual ninja cazando en la oscuridad.

—Sé que aún no encuentras a personas para que manejan las marionetas, estaba pensando cuando lo harías, y al parecer se te ha olvidado—Respondió con una sonrisa divertida, Alaya frunció un poco el ceño y Sam carraspeó un poco nervioso—. Yo puedo manejar Sparrow, Claude a Kid Mime, Allegra a Melody, Allan a Mercury, Bridgette a Ladybug y Félix a Chat Noir. Estoy seguro que aceptaran el papel.

 _Oh Dulce ironía._

Si Alya supiera que Sam acababa de decir indirectamente y con toda la intención del mundo, su identidad junto la de sus compañeros de batalla, estaría segura que se hubiera desmayado, además de gritar como toda una fangirl enloquecida.

Lástima que no supo identificar tal confesión descarada.

—Bueno, si los demás no tienen problema, y terminan sus actividades, te lo encargo.

—Perfecto, déjamelo a mí—Con una extraña sonrisa macabra en su rostro, él respondió afirmativo.

Alya sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su cuerpo, ese chico no tramaba nada bueno, aunque de cierta manera, sus planes resultaban muy divertidos de ver, por lo cual, algo bueno debería de salir de esta situación. Ella se despidió de él con un ademan, ya que fue a regañar a la rubia oxigenada de Cristal de que al menos ayudara en algo y dejara de pintarse las malditas uñas de las manos por sexta vez. Lo que tenía que aguantar con esa chica y sus caprichos de diva consentida, ojala su pequeña prima Chloé de 7 años no copiara su tan mal ejemplo.

Oh bueno, eso sí que nunca lo sabría.

Si alguna vez su sobrina favorita, Alya de igual 7 años de edad y Chloé se encontraran, esperaba que no tuviera que pasar lo mismo que ella.

—Bien, manos a la obra. —Dijo por último Sam, para luego irse de ahí a seguir ayudando a Claude y Allan, mientras que su cabeza ideaba su macabro plan con cierta Otp bastante curiosa y divertida de molestar, especialmente a cierto rubio con aires de Tsundere.

El sol se ocultaba en el firmamento, dando paso a lo que sería una linda noche en París, tras unas agotadoras y largas casi 5 horas, todos los preparativos estaban casi listos para comenzar. Con sudor en frente y con un gran orgullo en sus miradas, vieron el resultado de su trabajo, maravillados y encantados. Tras un rato, Sam reunió a su equipo y pidió que Bridgette llevara las Marionetas y que Félix junto a Allegra llevaran el guion.

—Bien chicos, los he reunido a aquí para algo muy importante—Inició el portador de la Fortaleza con una cara seria, o al menos lo intentaba—.Tenemos una hora y media para aprendernos el guion, ya que, nosotros representaremos a nuestros alter egos. ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Salió a la defensiva Félix, eso era lo único que le faltaba, actual estando civil como su coqueto alter ego.

—Es algo sorpresivo, no creo que lo hagamos a tiempo—Dijo Claude, no muy convencido de la idea.

—Viejo, ¿no sería peligroso? —Indagó preocupado Allan.

—Yo también lo pienso—Secundó por igual Allegra.

— ¡Vamos Chicos! —Animó Sam—En París son unos jodidos ciegos, es más, ustedes también lo fueron en su momento—Soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo que una vena saliera en la frente de Félix a punto de explotar, estaba seguro que lo golpearía en cualquier momento. A Sam solo bastó combatir con ellos por varias semanas para darse cuenta de las coincidencias y similitudes que compartían tanto sus compañeros de batallas y sus compañeros de Clase—Como decía—Continuó, cesando su risa—. En serio, nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra doble vida, si no lo han hecho aún. ¿Lo harán por una actuación de marionetas?

— Tiene razón, no creo que importe realmente—Respondió Bridgette—. Además, creo que será muy divertido—Sonrió con dulzura, y con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

Félix ya en compostura, tuvo que apartar un poco la mirada, joder que ver esos grandes ojos azules como el mar le era difícil negarse, él descubrió que tenía poca voluntad cuando se trataba de Bridgette y su brillo especial que irradiaba cada vez que se proponía algo o sobresalía con sus grandes talentos.

Los demás se miraron convencidos al fin. Sam volvió a sonreír y viendo con sus ojos rojos a cada uno de ellos, supo que todo salía de acuerdo a su infalible plan. Cada uno tomó su marioneta correspondiente de la caja, además de tomar su parte del guion que debían aprenderse en tan poco tiempo, lo bueno que tenían a sus Kwamis para practicar con gusto. Decidieron separarse para media hora antes de comenzar el show, volverse a reunir en el mismo punto para ensayar todos juntos. Sam sabía que su coordinación era igual de buena aun estando en civiles.

—Te estas divirtiendo mucho, Sam—de su chaqueta de tela, salió Roow, su Kwami que parecía un canario color canela.

—Divertirme es mi especialidad, tu sabes por qué lo hago—Sonó un poco melancólico, la verdad no quería pensar en eso, pero a veces esos recuerdos pasaban por su mente sin su voluntad, movió la cabeza a los lados, ese no era el momento—.Además, soy un Shipeador compulsivo, mi deber es que mis Otp's tengan sus momentos, tengo que generar material para los _fanfics_ de nuestros fanáticos—Soltó una risa estrepitosamente, de esas que haces cuando planeas alguna maldad amistosa que tendrá su bien merecida recompensa.

—Si sabes que las parejas son solo con sus Alter egos ¿Verdad?

—Nah! Para mí no lo es—Ambas se dieron una mirada cómplice, rieron nuevamente, para luego irse alejando y aprenderse su guion. Lo bueno de su Alter ego es que era muy poco hablador y no tenía muchas líneas que aprender.

Luego de una hora, los jóvenes estaban seguro de aprenderse sus líneas, como acordaron fueron a reunirse en el punto anterior. Por casualidad del destino, Félix vio a Bridgette a pocos metros de su posición, caminando pensativa, seguramente repitiendo sus líneas, tenía muchas ganas de acercársele, hace días que estaban algo distanciados por la actividad, y no era que él pensara mucho en el asunto, no claro que no.

— ¿No iras con tu _novia?_ —De su camisa gris, salió su Kwami Plagg, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro gatuno.

—No me molestes, estúpido gato—Gruñó Félix de mal humor, Plagg salía en los precisos momentos para no dejarlo tranquilo.

—Sigo sin entender que ella ve en un amargado como tu~—Canturrió por último, comiéndose su Camembert salido de quien sabe dónde y eructando sin ninguna educación, llamando así la atención de Bridgette—.Suerte, campeón—Satisfecho y con algo de sueño, volvió a esconderse en la camisa de su portador.

Félix suspiró, notando como Bridgette se quedaba parada, esperando que él se acercara, lo cual, hizo poco después—. ¿Ya te sabes tú líneas? —Directo y con su característico tono frio y aparentemente desinteresado, le preguntó a la chica. Aunque, realmente fue lo primero que se le ocurrió que no sonará como si fuera Chat Noir, lo cual _odiaba_ cuando salía esos detalles a flote con ella cuando estaban los dos solos, jugando así un extraño juego de roles muy atractivo cabe destacar.

—Algo así—soltó una risita nerviosa, por ser Ladybug-lo cual era cierto si lo pensabas-, tenía casi 4 páginas de diálogos, y ella siendo tan atolondrada a veces, no sabía si las cosas saldrían tan bien como pensó en un principio—.Tikki me ayudó mucho.

—Me alegro—Una pequeña y apreciable sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sonrojando hasta las orejas a la portadora de la buena suerte—. Lo harás bien, _My Lady_ ~—Y Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono galante y seductor de su Alter ego que tanto odiaba salía a flote.

Eso a Bridgette le pareció un poco gracioso y raro al mismo tiempo, seguía sin acostumbrarse, pero bueno, ella también podía jugar ese juego de ambos—.Gracias, _gatito_ ~—Guiñó el ojo coqueta y ahora fue turno de Félix de sonrojarse hasta las orejas, tuvo que cubrirse la boca y sostenerse de la pared sin mirarla a la cara.

 _« ¡Ella es malditamente, Sexy! »_ Fueron sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que paraba el pequeño sangrado de su nariz, y trataba de recuperar su compostura de chico frio y antisocial que era. ¡Pero carajo! Era difícil cuando tenías a la chica de tus sueños coqueteándote y aceptando _ese_ juego de rol.

Sí que era una persona débil en ese aspecto la mayoría de las veces.

—Siempre es divertido ver esa reacción—Dijo Tikki saliendo de bolso bordado de su portadora—. Sé que lo harán muy bien, que la suerte los acompañe—Y con una sonrisa de aprobación, volvió al bolso a comerse las últimas galletas de chocolate que hizo Bridgette para ella.

Félix ya más tranquilo, carraspeó y se arregló su corbata negra, respiró calmado, calma que duró tan poco.

¡Qué mala suerte tiene Félix!

Recibió un mensaje de texto de su celular Nokia de última generación, del desgraciado de Sam:

 _»_ Es una lástima que no puedas tener los suficientes pantalones para besar a Bridgette, estoy seguro que Chat Noir lo haría~

¡Oh, claro!

Tu eres Chat Noir :v :v

Y aún si no puedes besarla ni con su marioneta XD!

Solo faltan ustedes para practicar, si quieres hacerlo hazlo ahora 7u7

Aunque no lo harás, ya apostamos, y estoy seguro que ganaré, yo siempre gano jajaajjajaajajaajajaaja

Bye Bye ;'3 _»_

Okey, eso le picó en su fibra orgullosa, Félix Agreste era una persona bastante orgullosa en sus adentros, además de un perfeccionista cuando se trataba de exigirse a sí mismo. Apretó su celular-mala jugada, es un Nokia-, haciendo que Bridgette lo mirara extrañada.

Mas su sorpresa fue grande cuando sus labios fueron cubiertos por los labios de tela de la marioneta de Chat Noir. Se sonrojó, eso era un beso indirecto, Félix lo sabía, desviando la mirada sonrojado, todo parecía un lindo momento que dejaba la imaginación libertina de Bridgette expandirse más y más con sus fantasías.

Hasta que un Flash arruinó el momento, saliendo así Sam de la escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro de satisdación. Esa foto valía oro puro, estaba seguro que Alya le fascinaría, con esto demostraba que Félix tenía su actitud Tsundere como en los Manga románticos, y no solo era un Kudere aburrido, guardaría ese royo de cámara como diera lugar.

 _Cuan divertido era Shipear a sus amigos._

La linda foto que les sacó a Allegra y Claude cuando se besaban, ese par de tímidos, seguirá siendo carne fresca hasta el fin de los tiempos.

« _¡Ha! el amor joven_ ~»

—La obra comienza en 10 minutos, dense prisa—Guiñando el ojo, avisó para luego desaparecer tan rápido como apareció.

Maldito momento en que su clase quiso hacer esa jodida obra de marionetas y maldito Sam por sacar a flote su orgullo gatuno.

—Hijo de…—Respiró hondo y se calmó, Sam se las pagaría hoy en el patrullaje, A veces Chat Noir servía para algo.

Bridgette lo tomó de la mano risueña, y le dio y tierno beso en la mejilla—Andando, Félix, tenemos una obra que actuar—A ella le parecía tan lindo cada reacción que hacía, lo amaba tanto como él como su lado de Chat Noir.

 _Quién lo diría._

Félix no protestó, y siguió a su novia a la enorme entrada de la escuela, donde todo estaba listo, vieron como varias personas se paraban a ver, si veía mejor, notó a su hermano menor Adrien con la madre de ambos, muy emocionados por todo.

¿Quién diablos les dijo de la actividad?

De seguro fue Allan, o Sam, porque él estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo había mencionado en la mansión. Su madre no estaba para arriesgar tanto su salud, pero, verla ahí lo hacía inmensamente feliz, tanto, que no le importaba que su padre, Gabriel Agreste el famoso diseñador de modas, no estuviera con ellos dos, su relación ha sido algo complicada desde que su madre enfermó tiempo después de que Adrien tuviera 2 años.

Todo estaba en su posición listo para comenzar, sus compañeros estaban en sus puestos, no supo cómo Alya logró que Cristal y Sarah estuvieran en la decoración de los alrededores, se notaba por haber mucho blanco y amarillo en las paredes con los posters promocionales.

Alya terminó por indicar cada cosa en su lugar, incluyendo a los actores de último momento, los conocido secretamente como los Quantic Kids, se colocaron en su posición atrás del escenario, mentalmente volvieron a memorizar las líneas de sus personajes. En ningún momento ellos dos se soltaron las manos, y él notó como su mano temblaba ligeramente, Bridgette estaba muy nerviosa, temía arruinarlo todo.

La morena, con una corta y precisa presentación, dio los créditos correspondientes a sus compañeros, también habló sobre la dedicación a al grupo de héroes de París que los salvan de la muerte casi a diario. Los aplausos rápidamente fueron sonando con euforia, para luego detenerse y dar paso al inicio, abriéndose el mini telón de teatro.

—Tranquila, lo harás bien—fue el murmulló de Félix, las miradas de confianza de sus compañeros de batalla y sobre todo, la seguridad en sí misma que ella poseía por ser Ladybug, fueron claves para calmarse y comenzar.

La obra fue todo un éxito, la historia a pesar de ser de marionetas, fue intensa y genial, los efectos de sonidos fueron espectaculares, la actuación de los 6 impecable, además de agregar mucho más contenido de lo que había en sus guiones, la personificación de cada héroe fue tan bien interpretada, que algunos pensaron que eran los verdaderos, por cada acción, pensamientos, palabras alentadoras y el apoyo mutuo que recibían, que era difícil de creer que solo eran un par de jóvenes estudiantes con unas lindas marionetas, definitivamente tenían talento y un gran guionista.

El aplauso no tardó en ser escuchado por los muchachos tras finalizar, salieron detrás del escenario, agarrados todos de las manos, haciendo una reverencia en conjunta de agradecimiento. Así mismo, los demás estudiantes salieron para también recibir ese apoyo, todos agarrados de las manos y contentos por su gran trabajo y esfuerzo grupal. Las vacaciones de verano iniciaban mañana, no podían asegurar que momentos como estos se volvieran a repetir, así que había que disfrutarlo lo más que se podía.

Talvez Félix se sintiera muy incómodo por tanta atención, pero también, muy en el fondo se sentía Feliz de estar ahí en ese mismo lugar, con las personas a quienes consideraba amigos, con su persona especial, y su familia.

Al final, no todo fue tan malo como creyó.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 **EXTRA**

— ¡Por favor Chat Noir! —Lloriqueó Sparrow, quien estaba atrapado en una jaula invisible, cortesía de Kid Mime, mientras que Chat Noir, con su Cataclismo, arruinaba lentamente su preciosa cámara—. ¡Mis Fotos! ¡Mis OTP´S! ¡Mercury Ayúdame carajo! ¡Ladybug! ¡¿Melody?!

—Lo siento, tú te los buscaste—Rió El azulado.

— Debo admitir, que no me esperaba para nada esto—Comentó Melody—.Pero, concuerdo, te lo mereces—Alegó con un puchero, aún enojada por arruinarle ese momento de privacidad con su pareja.

—Tranquilo, con el Lucky Charm lo arreglaré—Apoyó Ladybug—. Algún día….

— ¡Los odio! —Siguió lloriqueando dramáticamente tocando los barrotes invisibles con desesperación, mientras la sonrisa gatuna de Félix, se agrandaba cada vez más y más. ¿Cómo consiguió su preciada cámara? Eso se quedaría en secreto por un tiempo.

La venganza es tan dulce como la miel.

Sparrow aprendió su lección, no molestaría más a sus amigos a partir de ahora.

¿A quién engañaba?

Aun le quedaba un Diskette con las fotos copiadas, dramatizar siempre ha sido su fuerte en este tipo de situaciones

¡Pero era su única cámara!

Bueno, al final, había valido la pena.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el One-Shot!**

 **Es la primera vez que termino algo de mis fanfics del PV que tanto amo.**

 **Y sip, la historia "Precuela" de esto se subirá si todo va bien el proximo mes o en septiembre, con un Comic incluido, cortesía de mi Waifu YM015 que ama esta version tanto como su servidora!**

 **Esto es mas bien una escena extra, que decidi hacerlo One-Shot para mi amiga.**

 **Tengo un HeadCanon donde el PV pasa 10 años antes que la serie actual, por eso lo del Nokia y los Dikette, esto vendría siendo el 2005 ya que la serie se estrenó en 2015.**

 **Sparrow solo fue un boceto, solo está su traje de heroe, su forma civil y su personalidad es cosa mia con ayuda de mi amiga.**

 **La personalidad de Felix que le di yo, es una mezcla de Kudere y Tsundere, ademas de llevarme de lo que dijeron en el trailer del 2014, cuando aún se llamaba "Adrien"**

 **Uso los primeros diseños de los personajes, del mismo trailer que dije, solo inclui al hermano mayor de Alix porque me pareció que pegaba.**

 **Roseta:Rose**

 **Matt:Max**

 **Ken:Kim**

 **Juliana:Juleka**

 **Cristal:Chloé**

 **Sarah:Sabrina**

 **Luego habrán mas Headcanon como esto!**

 **Espero que te haya gustado :'D**

 **Aun me queda la sorpresa 7u7**

 **Te quiero mucho :'3**

 **Y a los demas lectoras, me dejan reviews *-* Y nos vemos en la proxima ;3**

 _ **Sayonara**_ ~


End file.
